


今君に伝えたいこと

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 3





	今君に伝えたいこと

*大概是现实向，感谢新歌歌词给的灵感

  
“她肯定是用自己的秘密、习惯和甜蜜的回忆把自己掩饰起来，这比躲在另一个星球还要遥远。”  
——《风沙星辰》安东尼·德·圣埃克苏佩里

01

人声鼎沸，他们在拥挤得水泄不通的人群中一同穿行。  
忽而被挤散了，永濑眼睁睁地看着平野离他越来越远。只是顷刻间，就没入人海不见了。  
他环顾着四周，努力辨认远远近近黑压压的无数张脸，其中有许多面孔是他见过的，甚至还有他相熟的人。  
可没找到他想要寻找的人，心里却空落落的。平野不在身边，不可思议的违和感竟然在他的胸口升起盘旋。

压着心中沉甸甸的失落感，永濑想从人群中逃离，胡乱地往外挤，与无数人擦肩而过。  
直到一个黑暗的死角，前方无路可逃，只剩一扇落满灰尘的门。  
没有上锁，但无人开启。  
他一把推开了这扇门，力道之大，引得砰的一声巨响。灰尘纷纷扬扬，呛得他直咳嗽，咪着双眸以防尘土迷了眼。  
然而眼前出现的景象却不符合他脑海中任何恐慌的想象，刺目的光芒照进他惊惧的眼球。  
紧闭的大门背后，是空荡荡的空间，只有盘根错节始终上升的楼梯，其间不断延伸到新的门，望不到尽头。

  
02

很神秘的，永濑被第六感指引着迈上长长的阶梯，打开了阶梯上的第一扇门，和方才的大门一样，布着厚重的灰尘。  
突然感到一阵紧张，他慢慢转动门把手。  
不光是他的动作慢，门锁像太久未用似的卡了壳，废了好大劲才艰难地打开。  
门里的景象冲进视野里，永濑也像卡了壳，用很陌生的目光打量着眼前的两个人。  
人其实一点也不陌生，是小时候的他和平野。那时平野还没现在那么壮，没怎么长肌肉，他还土土的、个子不高。  
陌生的是彼此自然的、浑然不觉的亲密，让他无所适从。

他们一同缩在乐屋的角落里，打着哈欠等待接下来的工作安排。  
天很热，两人都拿着冰镇饮料解暑。永濑坐在平野旁边，却挨得极近，肉贴着肉，皮肤黏着皮肤，好似一点也感觉不到热一样。  
“廉，你别贴这么近，好热。”  
平野一边说，一边用手扇着毫无用处的热风，缓解自己紧张的心情。  
永濑转过头来看他，看着他额头亮晶晶的汗水，站了起来。  
“诶？你要去哪儿？”  
不等平野惊讶完，下一秒，永濑直接坐在了他的膝盖上，小声嘟哝。  
“不去哪儿。”

叹了口气，平野无奈地顺手把人圈在怀里，毛茸茸的后脑勺在他颈间拱来拱去，酥酥痒痒的，像只别扭又粘人的小黑猫在撒娇。  
小黑猫的耳朵看起来也很软，他一口含住了小巧的耳垂，猫咪开始喵喵地扑腾着抗议。  
“耳朵……放开，不是说热吗？”  
“因为看起来很好吃的样子。”  
永濑原本就热得脸颊红扑扑的，这下更是直接红到耳根。  
“啊，脸红了，你也太喜欢我了吧。”  
「ちがう、お前が俺を好きなんや。運命って、俺の口角はいつも上がってて欲しいって、恥ずかしい！」  
平野兴致勃勃地继续挥舞着逗猫棒。  
“别狡辩了，廉老粘着我，还经常模仿我的穿着，一看就超喜欢我啊。”  
“真狡猾……”永濑撇了撇嘴，声音越来越闷，“嘛，因为紫耀既可靠，又很有趣……会喜欢很正常啊。不过穿着完全是巧合，不是模仿！”  
平野意外地没有反驳他，以往拿这个话题逗他的时候，肯定是要反驳的。  
他回头看平野的表情，看到只是专注地凝视着自己的模样，让人有些心跳加速。  
“怎么……不说话了？是不是终于承认了？”  
“不是，突然被人说喜欢，你也会不知道怎么回答吧……”何况还是自己在意的人。  
“你呢？”  
永濑前言不搭后语，平野却明白他在问什么。  
“我、我也……不知道……”  
欲言又止。

过了那么久，已经长大了的永濑再看一遍，仍然看不懂，平野到底在想什么。  
他想冲进两人之间，把他们分开，告诉从前天真的自己，不要这样，不会有结果的。  
可他却如深陷泥潭一般，动弹不得。  
看着两人视若无睹的模样，他大概明白了，他们看不见自己。  
他在激动起伏的情绪中无意识地扬起手，又无奈地重重放下，不小心碰到了旁边的柜子。柜子上的摆件滚落下来，引起了两人的注意。

屋子里没有其他人，突然的响动，把两个胆小鬼都吓了一跳。永濑下意识地回抱住平野，平野也不自觉地搂紧了他。  
看清楚了，永濑摆了摆手，心里惴惴不安，却不忘安慰平野。  
“啊，是有东西掉下来了，可能之前没放稳吧，没事没事。”  
动来动去，他胸前的十字架项链缠到了平野的纽扣上。平野慌忙地伸手去解，摸到项链，是他们之前一起买的，顺口转移话题。  
“别乱动，打结了。这条项链，你最近好像经常戴。”  
“是啊……”  
没得到回答，永濑有些泄气。这泄气的反应让平野没来由地一阵心虚，不敢看永濑的眼睛，只盯着项链想快点把结解开。  
越慌张手越是不听使唤，夏日炎炎，急得他额头又冒了汗。  
永濑的手抚过他的额头帮他擦汗，软乎乎的，指腹传来的温度很热。他也分不清是自己的额头热，还是永濑的手热。  
“解开了。”  
永濑抓住他的手，明亮的双眸直直地望进他游移不定的瞳孔，让他读到了坦率的心意和渴望。  
“我们一起买的，你也要记得戴哦。”  
实物易解，心结却难解。  
平野放松地笑了笑，“放心，记得的。”

什么都没改变，还是那个直白地喜欢平野的自己，一眼就能看透。  
也是，过去的事情已过去太久，早就无法改变了。  
太久不见，永濑都快忘了，原来他们之间，也有过这样的一段时光。  
说长不长，说短，却占据了他整个少年时代的几乎一半时间。

年少的永濑得了点笑容的安抚，立马又恢复了元气，暂时忘了转瞬即逝的不安，缠着平野约定。  
“以后都经常戴，可以吗？我也会一起戴的。”  
“好啊。”  
平野爽快地答应了，永濑还不放心，伸手示意要拉勾。  
“约好了，不许反悔哦。”

平野的手指勾上来的那一刻，一直像幽灵一样独立存在于一旁的永濑，忽然回到了年轻的自己的身体里。  
他犹豫着想要收回手，却被平野空着的那只手握住了手腕。  
“躲什么，不是你要拉勾的吗？”  
“不，我……”  
本就贴得极近，平野凑上来一使劲儿，磕到了永濑的额头，两人高耸的鼻梁也撞到一起。  
太近了，平野还傻笑着，对彼此的近距离接触完全不以为意。忽的一下，永濑的眼眶就红了。

这种明晃晃的亲密是长在他心里的一根刺，如同一把糖制的尖刀，把结了痂的伤口挑开，融到血肉上，舔一口血，竟是甜的。

平野傻眼了，摸不着头脑地哄他，反而攥他的手攥得更紧了。  
“别哭啊，”愣了一下，平野对着他的鼻子轻轻吹气，“吹吹就不疼了。”  
“不是疼。”  
“那是怎么了？”  
“就是……”永濑努力地眨着眼睛，想把眼泪倒回去，“算了，你不懂。”  
平野也有点恼了，“你不说我怎么知道懂不懂？”  
“就是不懂。”  
他想，我的一切你都看在眼里，你了解我，却唯独不了解我对你的喜欢，不仅仅是作为朋友那么简单，而是更深层次的。  
也许是早就过了能够坦诚说出喜欢的年纪，现在的永濑已经不会这样了。  
啊，不是，永濑依然能对其他喜欢的朋友、前辈直白地表达喜欢，只是唯独对平野无法再坦诚了。

真丢脸，再回到十五六岁的时候，怎么还是会哭。  
永濑抬手想遮住眼睛，被平野拉了下来。  
“廉，对不起。”  
“什么？唔……”  
尚未等永濑反应过来，柔软的唇瓣相贴。磕磕绊绊的，没有缠绵，只是青涩的、冒着热气的索取。  
他惊诧地睁大了双眼，憋了许久的泪珠从眼眶里滚落下来，落到彼此的唇舌之间。咸涩的味道在二人的口腔里扩散开来。  
嘴里还残留着碳酸饮料的甜味，这个吻的味道又苦又甜。  
他猛地推开了平野。

  
03

顷刻间，永濑回到了长长的阶梯上，面前是另一扇门，也落了灰，只是比第一扇门略轻一点。  
转动门把手，却比之前更难打开。  
打开门时，他用力过猛，一步踉跄，差点摔倒了。  
撑起身，迎面而来是刺眼的闪光灯。周围有很多工作人员，对意外的闯入者毫不知情，仍然在认真工作，没人能看见他。  
顺着镜头拍摄的方向，他找到了以前的自己和平野。  
气氛很冷。  
拍摄虽在正常进行，可他能感觉到，两人之间的温度与寻常不同。或者说，是与其他时期不同，只存在于冰河期的状态。

“再靠近一点。”  
他们正常地挨着肩膀，离得并不远，但摄影师对这个距离显然不够满意，指挥两人离得再近点。  
此时的永濑犹豫了一瞬，都挨着了，还要怎么近？  
分神的思绪一闪而过，顶着只有彼此清楚的尴尬，永濑攀上平野的肩膀，歪头往对方那边凑。  
与此同时，平野也揽住他，脑袋歪过来，两人的头抵在了一起。  
同步迟疑，同步靠近。  
更尴尬了。  
双方都默不作声，却很明了彼此的状态。心中思绪万千，只有行动上仍然默契地配合着对方。

旁观的永濑无奈地摇头，虽是旁观者，却是切实经历过的。这短短的几分钟，就唤起了他自己都刻意回避的记忆。  
当初刚与平野疏远时，他被staff要求和平野再拉近一点距离，他还会迟疑，现在已然习惯了。  
这种距离他原本就不陌生。  
人为的割裂并不能改变他长久以来形成的潜意识。  
他不可能真正的远离平野。  
即使是冰河期，工作上他们依然天衣无缝地、习惯性地配合着对方，工作时他们仍然是最佳拍档，默契并没有随着距离的变化消减。  
这种习惯让他们始终藕断丝连。

就着这尴尬的氛围，他们顺利完成了双人拍摄的部分。  
离开镜头，永濑像累极了似的，两肩都塌了下来。他的部分结束了，他立即离开了这间房间，到无人的走廊上透气。  
旁人只以为他是累了。倒也没错，确实是累了，不过不是生理上的劳累，而是心累。

自认姑且算是年长者，永濑走到年轻的自己身旁，想安慰他，却无从下手，只是陪他吹着风。  
陪曾经的自己吹风，这是种很奇妙的感觉。明明知道自己在烦恼什么，却帮不上忙，只能陪在一旁，希望能减轻他复杂的纠结。

柔和的风轻轻吹拂在人身上，让人感到很宁静。  
但这样的宁静只持续了一会儿，身后就传来了脚步声。  
“大家要拍完了，该回去了。”  
是他熟悉的声音。不过既不热忱，也不冰冷，只是很平常普通的状态。  
他回过身轻轻点头，示意自己听到了。  
不愿与对方对视，这孩子在用余光偷瞄平野，而平野也在不着痕迹地看他。

永濑知道此时的自己在想什么，他想和平野深入地聊聊，他一直都在想。  
曾经他有装作不经意地提起过，得到的回复也像他故作轻松的语气一样轻飘飘的。  
“这样吗？明明随时告诉我都可以的。”

  
他有很多问题想问，譬如他想问平野是怎么看待他们的关系的，譬如平野是怎么看待他的。  
更简单点的，有一个问题他已经很在意很久了。  
他不懂，平野为什么还经常戴着那条克罗心项链，明明他们私下已经不说话了。  
更令他不解的是，他自己也戴着。两个冷战的人，却戴着情侣项链，在镜头面前伪装成亲密的模样。  
多讽刺。  
不论是以前，还是现在的永濑，都搞不懂为什么。

看着自己张开嘴，又闭上了，根本问不出口。  
像是说给自己听，永濑在心里默念着这个问题。  
说完，他才发现回到了以前的自己的身体里，并且默念出了声。  
“为什么……你还戴着这条项链？”  
“你呢？”  
平野环抱着双臂，沉敛的视线扫过来，让永濑产生了一种被看穿的错觉。此时他竟然分不清，被看穿的是以前的自己，还是后来的自己。  
他在平野面前总会有这种感觉。他真的搞不懂，究竟是不是错觉。  
这个时期他们已经很久没单独说过话了，永濑感觉自己的声音都是一点一点从嗓子里挤出来的。果然还是不敢实话实说。  
“我……你先回答我。”  
平野无声地摇了摇头，转身要走。  
反正是梦，不是现实，永濑赌气一般地挑衅他。  
“为什么不敢回答我的问题？”  
话音刚落，平野又走了回来，一字一顿。  
“不是约定好了吗？”

然而事情接下来的发展却超出了他的预料。  
平野走过来的气势给永濑一种莫名的压迫感。他下意识地往旁边闪躲，反倒被平野撑手围堵在了墙边。  
“不敢回答的人是你吧？”  
平野深深地望进永濑的眼眸深处，像是想要偷走他的思绪似的，又是那种几乎要把人看穿的眼神。  
背贴着墙，永濑感觉自己心里在打鼓，重重的鼓点随着彼此热腾腾的吐息敲在他的心头。  
他紧张地摸到自己胸口的项链，慌张地反驳。  
“你什么意思？”  
平野还是那样看着永濑，一动不动的，只有缓缓扇动的睫毛和喷洒在彼此脸上的呼吸，预示着事情是变化的。他都以为就要这样结束了。

下一秒，平野捏着他的下巴吻了上来。  
不是那种柔软的吻，而是凶狠的、狂风骤雨般的，带着简直像要吞噬对方的狠劲，互相啃咬。  
永濑双眼紧闭，完全不敢看平野的眼睛。轻轻战栗的身躯，全靠平野揽住他的腰才站稳了，没有跌落到地上。  
唇齿纠缠，愈演愈烈。焦灼的烈火在彼此的胸腔中燃烧。  
直到舌尖尝到了血腥味，永濑才不自觉地睁开眼睛。平野的脸以极近的距离闯进他的眼底。  
只是这一瞬，他便看到了如同狩猎般的眼神。好可怕。  
他忽然觉得这个吻就是个错误，是熔浆与冰川之间仅存的一个狭小梦境，是密不透风的冰河期中独留的一口喘息之机。  
冰河期无处不在的压抑让永濑快要喘不过气，但这个吻反而是饮鸩止渴。  
如梦似幻，却不应存于世。  
他还是选择推开了平野。

  
04

随即场景的转换与先前一样，不过这次的这扇门很新。  
而门后的时间线，果然与永濑预想的一样，走到了两人和好之后的时期。

  
不同的是，眼前却是接连不断闪过的片段，环绕着将永濑包围。  
“廉是其他地方没有的、特别的存在。”他们不是朋友，不是兄弟，却是无法言说的特别的存在。  
平野的一个调侃，他却上了心。最后只好电话询问，「俺、なんか紫耀にいやのことした？」  
半开玩笑的语气，他借着后辈的话说他和紫耀也是必然。  
没躲掉的心动剧场里，本该入戏的他，把しょう子直接说成了しょう。众目睽睽之下，借着玩笑般的剧情说了表白的话，「しょうのことがずっと好きでした。」  
有时他们会不厌其烦地提到彼此共同经历的琐事，这时他会暗暗庆幸，还好有这些东西存在。尽管他和平野现在离得很远，可一旦到了这些时候，就会进入他人无法介入的奇妙时空。回忆变成一道透明的墙，将他们二人与其他人都分隔开，因为这是专属于他们的领地。  
番组上，明明应该充当摄像，却不自觉地变成四目相对。他学着平野刚提到的喜欢的类型，缓慢地眨眼。当他们目光相接，恍若电流涌动。他们总是在避免此类时刻，而许久未有的长时间对视，仿佛拥有致命的吸引力。  
帝剧舞台上，大家给他俩一起过生日，在众人的注视下，相处的状态反而变得特别自然。一时间忘记了重重顾虑，只是单纯的开心，像小时候那样。而这之后，没有收到平野的生日祝福短信，提醒后才收到补发，他又暗自在意。平野在他这里总是很特殊，就连这种时候也是。  
……  
凡此种种，还有很多微小的细节。  
这些记忆几乎要吞噬了他，他先前所做的所有心理建设都在土崩瓦解，化为乌有。

如果要用一个词来形容这个时期的状态，那便是患得患失。  
过去不可能推倒重来。在最初的日子里，他们曾亲密无间。可过近的距离反而将彼此灼伤。  
之后他们花了很长时间，去寻找那个平衡点。不得其法，甚至到了双方疏远的地步。  
纵使如今已经和好，彼此的距离却回不去了。  
重新诞生的微妙的距离感，横亘在他们之间，如同幽灵一般，时长时短，忽远忽近。那不仅仅是他们物理上隔得有多远，或是他们少说了多少话。  
正如他曾经形容过的那样，是橡皮筋的距离。在需要的近时候近，需要的远时候远，似乎永远保持着适当的距离，灵活得他都想给自己鼓掌了。  
但这是最优解吗？他不知道。  
只不过，既然不论怎样都可能带来伤害，就保持着眼下的状态，也不错。

最后画面定格在了一个地方。  
“克罗心的那条项链，最近好久不见你戴了。”  
虽然见面的日子不多，但粗算来，也有些时日了。  
平野主动问他这种事，很少见。  
“是啊，”永濑故作轻巧地点头，末了怕对方误会，补充道，“不是忘了，只是不戴了。”  
“为什么？”  
平野飘忽的视线掠过自己的胸前，忽然觉得自己胸口的项链有些刺眼。  
即便是之前最疏远的日子，这都没有被改变。和好之后，本该拉近距离，反而只有他一个人坚持了。  
永濑撇了撇嘴，低垂的眼帘掩去了他眼底暗藏的情绪。  
“不为什么，只是……不想戴了，腻了。”  
“你还记不记得，我们的约定，关于项链的。”  
明明是永濑先约定的，他却先放弃了。  
就像起初明明是他先主动缠着平野，却也先主动疏远了。  
“抱歉，我忘了。”  
诧异的神色在永濑脸上转瞬即逝，之后浮现出的显然不只是歉意，而是更复杂的东西。  
平野干笑了两声。  
“这样啊……没事，不用道歉，是我把玩笑话当真了。”

永濑平静地看着这一幕，之前的两个场景也一同搅和着他的思绪。  
他想，这时的他并不是忘了过去的某些日子。连同他时不时会提起的那些琐碎却欢愉的事一起，他都一一记得。  
包括那些炙热的想法，依然存在于他的脑海里，只是不会再放出来展示给他人看了。  
年少无知的时候，他想让所有人都看到他闪闪发光的喜欢。现在回想起来，不过是自取其辱，毕竟最不值钱的，就是少年人的心意。  
没必要。  
少年时期火山爆发地动山摇般滚烫的心动，早已被冰冷的时间，混着一路走来种种共同经历的碎片，冷却成了沉甸甸的岩石，砸在心底，是他密藏的宝物。

永濑大约记得，就在这之后，他们都默契地选择了不像以前那样经常佩戴这条项链，几乎是不再用到了，也不再去谈论它。  
但奇怪的是，两人偶尔仍然会自顾自地翻出来。没有商量过，并不同步。比如在巡演名古屋场的永濑；比如平野在少俱上，永濑去他的环节的几次。频率极低，却暗藏玄机。  
这也是一种默契。  
他不清楚会不会有人发现这些小心思，也并不期待他人发现。只是一种小小的念想。

永濑很想说不是这样的。然后他发现自己又莫名其妙地回到了过去的自己的身体里。  
“不，不是玩笑话……”可他一开口却是口是心非，“虽然我忘了，但我想那应该不是开玩笑。”  
生硬的解释听着更让人啼笑皆非。平野眉头轻蹙，显然是不相信他的这句话。  
“凭什么这么推断？”  
“……直觉？”  
一时口快，永濑想不到怎么才能不用实情去解释，越解释越混乱。  
平野对着他叹气，话里带着刺，神情也染上了一丝怒意。  
“已经说了忘了，就不用再解释了吧。”  
“对不起，我只是怕你多想……”  
“说了不用道歉了。”  
永濑的话还没说完，就被打断了。不仅仅是言语上被打断，平野直接凑上来，堵住了他还想解释的嘴。  
舌头经由他唇瓣间没有合上的缝隙长驱直入，鲁莽地侵入他的口腔。  
始终看不见的答案像是烈酒，刺痛着他们相触的唇舌，直至蒸发，彻底变成执念。

  
05

每段回忆都在一个吻后戛然而止，然而他知道，这其实是不存在的，只是对他心有不甘的一种慰藉。  
当永濑脱离那个吻，推开最后一扇门，出现在身前的却是惊人的景象。

  
又是川流不息的人群。他以为经过先前那些长长的记忆之后，会回到现实。  
当他再次回到拥挤的人群中，他感觉自己不是在寻找想见的人，而是在寻找彻底解决自己内心矛盾的答案。  
说到底，是他自己把自己困在了这座记忆的迷宫，始终没有走出来。那是歌声回荡的，在一片荒原上，由鲜花和蜜糖、玻璃和刀子自动凝结成的无形宫殿。

人群不再是一种障碍，隔着数不清的人，他一眼就望见了平野。  
“紫耀，我……”  
永濑惊讶的发现，之前的种种场景里，他都只以一个旁观者的身份开始，而现在他直接就找到了平野，现实时间点的平野专注地凝视着他等他开口。  
该说什么呢？  
他知道自己在梦境里，既然是在梦里，他可不可以直说，我喜欢你。  
无数记忆在他脑海中翻滚。  
两人现在的年龄不过二十出头，在他与平野认识的八年时间里，却已经经历了亲密、疏远、和好等种种阶段。而如今是微妙的距离感，他也说不上这种关系算好还是不好。  
尽如人意的爱情本就是一种奢侈品，更何况是他们这样的职业，这样的关系。  
“我……”  
永濑再次开口，面对对方期待的眼神，胆怯了。他做不到，他舍不得主动打破现下微妙的平衡。  
“我想和紫耀一直一起走下去。”  
即使梦中相见，也无法坦诚。  
平野温柔地微笑着回话，耳畔一阵轰鸣，他什么都没听清。  
即使重新来过，永濑还是会选择，靠近他，疏远他，再保持着不远不近、刚刚好能看见他的距离，同他一起一路前行。  
他误以为这就是他所追求的永恒。

  
06

前方路况不知怎么了，司机一脚刹车，大家都往前倒。  
平野一只手稳住自己前倾的身体，一只手拦住永濑的肩膀，避免他磕到前座上。  
这猛的一晃，把永濑晃醒了。他迷糊地揉了揉眼睛，撇到平野收回的手。  
“谢谢。我睡多久了？”  
“大概90分钟吧，快到目的地了。”  
他想到梦里奇异的经历，像过了很长时间。  
“我没说梦话吧？”  
“说了，而且还哭了。”  
永濑抹了抹眼睛，没有摸到明显的泪水，眼下只剩下些微浅浅的湿痕。他想，也许是已经过了点时间，眼泪自己干了。  
“是睡觉睡的吧，才不是哭。我说什么了？”该不会一股脑全说出来了吧？  
“秘密，”被瞪了，平野补充，“反正不是什么不好的话。”  
“嘁，我看根本就没有吧。”  
没接他的话，平野自顾自地引开了话题。  
“好久不和你坐一块儿了，你怎么还小时候一样。没想到你还会缠着别人的手。”  
永濑含糊地应了一声，陷入沉思，沉默了一阵。

“突然这么说可能很奇怪……”  
“什么？”  
现在想告诉你的是，只想和你继续并肩前行，旅途中体味到的那些或甜或苦的滋味，已是最好的幸福。  
永濑吸了吸鼻子，勉强挤出一点笑容。   
“一直和紫耀一起，感觉很安心呢。”  
才说了个开头，他就感觉口干舌燥，停顿了片刻。平野与他四目相对，眼中闪过一丝诧异。  
“以后也能一直这样就好了。”  
“就这样啊……吓死我了，刚刚气氛好奇怪，我还以为你要说什么呢。”  
松了口气，平野夸张地拍着胸口。永濑破涕为笑。  
“你以为我要说什么？”  
平野收回夸张的表情，转而变成很温柔认真的神情。  
“没什么……我也希望和廉一直一起走下去。”  
如今的他们像两条挨得很近的平行线，不会分开，始终并肩，但也不会相交。能始终一同前行，便是最好的结局。

回过头来，最可怕的是，两人一直没有分开过，对方总是在自己目光所及之处。  
斩不断的羁绊，是因为回忆起自己的青春时光，必定有这个人，彼此的存在是无法抹去的。  
往后也是。  
人生由无数的相遇和错过组成，他们以后还会遇到成千上万的人，但唯独那人不同。

而对方与其他人不同的是，唯有爱欲能让人如此反复无常、颠倒错乱。  
曾经他面对纠结成一团乱麻的感情手足无措地选择了落荒而逃。现在他明白了，逃跑是没有意义的，他得学着去面对。

喜欢be/oe的可以在这里结束，下面（大概）是he

07

这天收工了临走的时候，平野提着一个袋子叫住了永濑，找了个没人的地方。  
“生日礼物，之前说好的长围巾。”  
“你还记得啊。谢谢了。”  
永濑接过来没有打开，像是准备说两句就走。  
“要不要打开看看？怕你不喜欢。”  
平野挠着头，好像有点紧张。连带着他也变紧张了。  
“怎么会？就算不喜欢也不会还给你。”  
围巾很长，可以绕好几圈。永濑刚把围巾围了一圈，平野拿过另一头围到自己的脖子上，两人的距离被拉得好近。  
“好暖和。”  
“嗯，还挺好看的。”  
柔软又厚实的材质，贴在皮肤上很舒服。永濑只夸了一下，没有对平野突然的奇怪举动提出异议。  
“其实今天来的时候，在车上，我偷亲了你一下。”  
“诶？”  
这下永濑才没掩住惊讶的神色，但很快又收回去了。  
“你喊了我的名字，还哭了，我感觉很奇怪，不自觉就……”就吻掉了眼泪。  
平野低头说完，“放心就一下，其他人没看见。”  
“唉，没关系啦。”  
“我以为你会生气。”  
永濑忽然感觉自己很平静。  
“不会，就亲一下没什么。那你为什么要告诉我？”  
“想说，”平野的回答像是在赌气，“既然没什么，为什么每次都要拒绝我？”  
“拒绝什么？”  
“为什么每次吻你都要推开我？”  
刚被压回去的惊讶的表情再次出现在永濑的脸上，甚至更夸张了。

他是做梦没醒吗？  
围巾里包裹的温暖空气陡然变冷。  
“这种玩笑不好笑。”  
“你为什么不肯承认？这对你来说就那么难以接受吗？”  
“我真的不是在做梦吗？”  
他又流露出和在车上睡着时一样的脆弱神情。平野软化了语气，捏了捏他的脸颊。  
“不是。别用这种表情，小心我亲你哦。”  
意味不明的话又来了，“啊，烦死了，你到底想说什么？”  
“今天那个回答，太仓促了。我要重新说一遍。我不只是想作为同伴待在你身边。”  
平野坚定直白的视线把永濑看得一阵心慌，躲都躲不过。  
“那是什么？”  
“恋人。”  
一个很简短的词，说出来却用了很长很长的时间。  
永濑哽咽着，只顾得上擦眼泪。  
“今天……是怎么了？”  
“我也不知道，只是好像突然间就想通了。你的回答呢？”  
“好，”平野凑上来吻他的泪水，他没躲，言语强势，语调倒是软乎乎的，“不许骗我，不许反悔。”  
“当然，一言为定。”  
他压着自己急促的呼吸，然后夺走了对方的呼吸。

他在漫天繁星中寻找着那颗唯一特别的星辰。  
是命运，让他找到了对方。  
是命运，让他们在彼此眼中闪烁着最独一无二的光芒。  
没有确切的定义，他只知道那是唯一的、特别的存在。

  
写完这篇感觉如释重负，通篇都是抒情（  
开头引用的话和原文意思不一样，就随便用用


End file.
